Only One in the World
by YukiSkye
Summary: Ace, who has always taken care of his little brother finds himself jealous of someone but Luffy assures his nii-chan there's no need to be. Brothership.


**Disclaimer: **If I did, Ace and Shanks would show up more often XP

* * *

Ever since young Luffy was born, Ace, as his big brother, has always been taking care of him and watching over him.

As Ace gently held his baby brother for the first time, Luffy had looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and gave him a wide smile and soft, baby laughter that filled the room like gentle music.

It was as though he knew that this was his big brother, someone who would always cherish him.

And at that moment, Ace couldn't help but feel proud and protective. This smile that Luffy gave whenever he looked at Ace would make him feel a warm, fuzzy, tingling emotion that spread throughout him, laced by the tender feeling of care.

He loved his younger brother who has given him such happiness.

Ace was the first word Luffy had uttered even as Garp had howled on about how 'Marines' should have been his first word.

Ace was whom Luffy came to whenever he had any problems even though he tried to hide it from his big brother so that he wouldn't worry.

Ace was who played with Luffy and kept him out of trouble.

Ace was who informed Luffy about the wonders of the world.

Ace was the one who knew Luffy better than anyone else could ever understand.

So, as a pirate ship docked into their small town of Fuchsia, Ace would, naturally, warn Luffy to stay away from them.

But of course, being the troublemaker Luffy was, he didn't listen for the pirates had caught his interest.

Hearing such merriment in Makino's bar where they often hung out, he couldn't help but be curious.

And at that time, he had met and became acquainted with 'Red-Haired' Shanks, who told the star-struck little boy about his awesome adventures at sea.

Luffy was instantly swept away.

Ace was cautious when his little brother had introduced him to Shanks but as he got to know the pirate captain a bit more, he became satisfied that this man wouldn't harm Luffy.

In fact, this man had become something like a father figure to him, which Ace thought, is definitely a good thing as no other could fill such role.

But as time began to pass, Luffy had begun to hang around Shanks more often, urging to become part of the crew or asking for more stories about the pirate crew's journey.

It left Ace feeling slightly disoriented that he was no longer the person Luffy looks up to with bright, shining eyes, but the leader of a pirate gang.

This of course, made Ace feel upset and a bit wounded that his little brother has chosen someone over him.

He often found himself alone and doing activities that he would normally do with his younger brother.

As he cast his fishing line, he couldn't help but feel lonely without Luffy's cheerful laughter and mindless talks as they anticipated what they hoped to be a big catch.

In the end, Ace just sighed, reeled in his line, and gave up, opting to instead just head home.

At home, he only had the company of the ticking clock and Ace found himself unsure of what to do next. Luffy was with Shanks, of course, at Makino's bar. Maybe he should check out his little brother and make sure he's not in any general trouble.

Upon arriving at the bar, Ace found out that he had really no need to check up on Luffy because the boy was kept in check by Shanks.

Shanks spotted Ace about to leave again and called him over with an enthusiastic Luffy bouncing on his seat that his big brother was going to join him for once.

Ace just smiled and ruffled his little brother's unkempt hair.

The whole time Ace had spent in the bar, he had not uttered a single word and only smiled absently and chuckled occasionally. When he looked at Luffy and Shank's laughing and teasing faces, he felt as though he was intruding on something special, only to be shared between father and son. This made Ace feel uncomfortable and alienated but he didn't want to drag Luffy out of it just because he was feeling this way. That would make Luffy unhappy so it was out of the question.

It was nighttime by the time everyone went home and Shanks offered to carry his sleeping brother back home, which Ace agreed on.

They walked in silence as the full moon bore upon them and crickets chirruped.

Then, out of nowhere, Shanks spoke one sentence.

"He loves you too you know."

This caught Ace off guard. Did Shanks know what he was feeling?

Shanks only chuckled at the surprised look Ace gave and continued to their home.

One day later, Ace groaned in frustration as he chased his brother around the house, who was literally bouncing off the walls.

One moment the boy was angry at Shanks for not standing up for himself and the next he was laughing uncontrollably.

Ace grit his teeth. Damn that man! If only he went to check up on Luffy today instead of yesterday!

Ace found himself grumbling about Shanks even after Luffy had stopped wrecking the house. He didn't dare curse about the pirate because his otouto was around and the last thing Ace wanted was for Luffy to start saying the word in every sentence he used.

When he had calmed down, Ace found it strange that he had been angry often at Shanks for no reason at all. Sometimes, he would just be minding his own business when the thought of Luffy would come to mind, which of course led to angry tirades about the pirate.

Ace had never really thought about this before because the anger was often short-lived, his mind preoccupied at other things but now that he was actually thinking about it, maybe he was… jealous at the red-haired captain.

Ace frowned. He didn't want to admit it but that might be the only reason for getting randomly mad at Shanks who did nothing but watch over Luffy and he felt ashamed.

Maybe he should speak with the redheaded pirate tomorrow and befriend him at least for Luffy's sake.

The next day, there was a ruckus in town and Ace vaguely wondered what it was about.

As he made his way through the crowds of townspeople, his eyes widened in horrified shock.

A huge sea monster had just bitten off Shanks' arm as he saved his younger brother. After a glance at the glare the pirate captain sent its way, it immediately froze and retreated, still holding Luffy protectively.

The boy who had just witnessed what happened began to bawl as he realized his idol had just lost an arm for him.

When they got to land, Ace immediately ran over to them.

"Luffy!" Ace called.

Luffy gave another sob and latched himself to Ace, still crying.

Ace looked up at Shanks, his stub still dripped with blood as his crewmates shouted for the doctor and ran about.

"Thanks." Ace said breathlessly. He winced at the coppery smell of blood.

Shanks ruffled his head, chuckling. "It's no problem. What's an arm to a life?"

Ace nodded and gave his attention back to his brother who was still clinging to him, sniffling.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" Ace asked gently, hugging his brother and sitting them both down on the road.

"Ace…"

Ace just continued holding his brother, knowing that what he needed most was comfort from such a traumatizing event.

"How about this Luffy? Why don't we see Shanks tomorrow and help him feel better?" Ace offered in a soothing voice, stroking Luffy's hair now.

"But nii-chan hates Shanks," said Luffy with a broken voice and in midst of hiccups.

Ace was surprised by the response.

"Why do you say that Luffy?"

"Because you never come to visit us at Makino's bar and whenever I talk about Shanks, you get that distant look, as though you don't want to hear about him," mumbled Luffy through the folds of his clothes.

Ace frowned. So Luffy had noticed. He wanted to smack himself. Of course Luffy would notice. Even though his otouto wasn't exactly the smartest being around, he was quite perspective when it comes to the feelings of others. And Ace was Luffy's brother so his understanding of his nii-chan must have doubled.

"No Luffy. I don't hate Shanks. I mean, sure I never come with you to see him but I know that he would take care of you and I can't hate someone who takes care of my otouto."

And it was true. Shanks had just lost an arm for his precious brother.

Luffy, hearing the sincerity of his words looked up at his nii-chan, his eyes red and swollen from crying and offered a small smile.

"Good because Ace is the best nii-chan in the world and there's only one of Ace in this whole world and I don't want him to hate Shanks."

Ace was a little surprised at the words. It was just like Luffy to say the right things even when he doesn't know it.

He ruffled Luffy's hair and earned a small whine.

Ace gave a fond smile. He felt so happy he felt like he would burst.

"Come on Luffy. Let's go home and get you dry," said Ace.

Luffy nodded and Ace took his hand in his own and they began to walk back home.

Today, Ace found out there was no need to be jealous of Shanks knowing that he is the only one who could ever fill a special part of Luffy's life.


End file.
